Pool of Light
by Kindred Isa
Summary: The sequel to Elrond's Predicament. Elrond learns that the golden woods still have more lessons from him to learn. Contains spanking and slash. Au or Early Elrond Years.


Author: Isawien_Greenleaf  
Series: Elrond's Sex Stories #2  
Email: Isawien_  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Slash, Spanking, & Violence  
Characters: Elrond, Haldir  
Disclaimer: Not mine!  
Summary: The sequel to Elrond's Predicament. Elrond learns that the golden woods still have more lessons from him to learn. 

The golden woods were beautiful at night as the young lord of Imaldris stiffly walked down the wooded path. Every step was agony as his backside continued to throb horribly as he slowly made his way towards his Talan. He wanted to get back to his room and take a nice cold bath…anything to cool his heated skin down. His long black hair gently caressed the pale skin of his back and he let out a soft hiss of pain as he tried to edge himself past a prickly bush. It did not help that the sharp thorns scratched at the red skin of his backside. He was wearing his black trousers but the thorns still scratched at the sensitive skin underneath. He let out a yelp when he finally got past them and his gray eyes widened seeing the blood on the nearby thorns.

His mind soon drifted back to just hours before when he had been caught by the March Warden of the woods as he bathed in a private glade. The water had been almost heavenly as he swam in their crisp embrace basking in the quiet of the afternoon. All was quiet as the birds sang their lovely tunes and he had just waded to the shore when he felt the point of an arrow pointed at his bare chest. He was startled at being threatened in the woods when the lady had told him that it was perfectly safe. He gulped and looked up to see the icy blue eyes of the elf known as Haldir. He looked around and found then that he was surrounded by blond elves dressed in light gray.

Feeling deeply embarrassed at being caught in a most intimate state, he quickly grabbed his trousers and pulled then on as he tried to avoid falling back into the lake. He was also angry at being threatened and began to make a list of things that he may have done to cause these elves to attack him. "W…What is all of this? Why do you threaten me with weapons Guardian?"

Haldir regarded him with cool eyes and lowered his bow but did not make any signal for the others to lower their's. He slowly moved a hand behind his back and Elrond stiffened when he saw the thick Elven rope that now rested in the other elf's hands. The pedrehel whimpered and made a move for his sword but before he was able, strong hands grabbed his arms and he soon found himself face down in the dirt. Panic rose in the younger elf's heart as began to struggle as strong elegant hands roughly brought his hands behind his back before roughly binding them. What had he done to deserve this? He began to wonder as he was then roughly pulled up to face his captors. "Why do you treat me thusly? What have I done to you Haldir?"

The March Warden smirked coldly and smacked Elrond harshly across the face. "You will not speak unless we allow it half-elf." The tone in his voice left no room for argument or protest. "You have committed a great desecration of our sacred pool and will be punished for it. I would love to punish you personally but I'm afraid Lord Celeborn and our lady will have the honor of being the first to claim your beauty." Elrond stiffened at the words…punished? How?

He did not have very long to wait to find out as he was taken to the lord and lady where his punishment was declared and soon carried out. He blushed as his mind drifted back to that said punishment. The thought of the paddle hitting his upturned backside made him quiver with excitement and his breath came out in sweet gasps. He had been taken for the very first time just this afternoon and the remembrance of being filled so sweetly made him moan out. Slowly a hand drifted to touch the waistband of his trousers before the long elegant fingers that grasped a sword in battle were wrapped around his hard sex. Thoughts drifted through his head of the feel of the lord's hard cock thrusting into his virgin hole caused Elrond to started fisting the smooth shaft. He had begun to get worked up and was soon on the verge of release when he heard the sound of someone clearing his throat. Elrond's entire body stiffened in fear as he slowly turned around after pulling the hand rapidly from the bulge in his pants.

Haldir was leaning against a tree and appeared to be just as flushed as he was. The cool night's air slowly drifted from the beautiful March Warden's inviting mouth as he stood up and walked towards Elrond. "Do not let me stop you Half-Elf." The blonde said with humor and lust in his voice. The voice still carried the arrogance that he was famous for but the lust surprised even Elrond.

Elrond swallowed a small lump of uncertainty as he gazed at the other elf that stood so enticingly before him. Instead of his usual attire of soft grays, the March Warden wore black leather pants that hugged his legs and thighs as if the leather wanted to consume the guardian. He also wore a leather vest that was opened up to reveal the soft white skin and a muscular chest with his pale nipples that appeared to already be hardened. His long blonde hair fell over his shoulders like a golden halo that shone in the moonlight. "What are you doing here?"

Haldir smiled thinly and stepped in front of Elrond before gently running his hand down the side of the younger elf's face. The touch was something that Elrond still was not familiar with even with the day's past events and moved to protest. Before he could even get a word out however, a strong hand gripped the dark tresses of his hair and pulled painfully. "Did I not tell you that I would punish you for your crimes?" He then started to walk forward with Elrond hissing in pain as he was dragged by his hair through the dark woods. The younger elf tried to dislodge him hair from the tight grip as tears started to gather in the gray pools of his eyes. He was to be punished again? NAY! "But I have already paid for my crimes. Let me go this instant or the lord and lady shall hear of your indiscretions towards me!"

Haldir did not listen as he continued to walk until they reached a lone talan resting in an isolated part of the borders. Elrond gasped when he felt a rather rough tug on his hair as some of the strands painfully ripped out of his skull. He cried out as he was thrown down to the hard cold ground and whimpered as his hands immediately went to his head. He tried to climb to his feet but was roughly thrown inside the dark Talan. He quickly scrambled to his feet and tried to grab anything to defend himself.

Elrond could hear Haldir chuckling as the last candle was lit. "Really Pedrehel…Do you even know how to use that thing?" Haldir asked as he began to laugh as he slowly walked to the door and locked it before pointing towards the large object in Elrond's raised hand.

The smooth device caused the elf to gasp and drop it as he looked at it in shock. Heat rose to his pale cheeks realizing what it was and then with huge eyes looked at the other elf. Did he intent to impale him with that thing? It looked like a male's sex! He looked around the room in a panic as he soon realized that he was in a place he did not desire to be in but he was trapped with this elf…this elf in black leather. "Welcome to my lair Elrond of Imaldris." Haldir said as he soon lunged at the half elf but the lord had been expecting it and had been able to move out of the way.

Haldir let out a loud growl when his head smacked into the headboard of his bed. This was not going as it was planned and he got up onto all fours to glare at his captive. "Do not dishonor yourself Elrond. This can go easily or harshly for you but I will have you!"

"Nay! I will inform the lord on this!"

"His lordship knows of this you little Elfling Whelp. It is part of the punishment and I intend to see it carried out. Now strip out of those trousers and get it over with or I promise you…you will be screaming before the night is through!"

With no choice but to obey, Elrond trembled slightly as he slowly removed his trousers and flushed in embarrassment once again as he was bared before the warrior.

"Lie down on the bed."

The cool air in the room caused a shiver to run down his spine and gazed at Haldir when he heard the next command. Honor deemed that he obey but as he moved towards the bed, he could not help but wonder what the other elf had in store for him.

Part Two

The younger elf nearly whimpered at the command to lie on the bed but as he stared at the large bed that was draped in soft blue linens, he did not feel all that brave any longer. He looked around the bed with apprehensive silvery blue eyes then turned to gaze back into the cold blue eyes of his captor. His backside still stung horribly and he felt a lump of uncertainty formed in his throat.

Haldir seemed unmoved by the pleading look in Elrond's eyes as he moved an arm to indicate that he was waiting for Elrond to do as he was told. It was a long silence before he spoke in his soft melodic voice. "Elrond. I suggest that you do as I command or it will be all the more painful but I do promise you will enjoy some of it. Now get on the bed before I lose my patience." His long golden hair seemed to dance as he slowly made his way towards the bed and pushed the dark-haired elf onto the bed.

Elrond let out a soft squeak of surprise as he felt the push on his back before he found himself face to face with the soft blue fabric on the bed. He was about to turn and face the lord when his left wrist was grabbed only to feel something cold and metal click around it. He cried out and struggled against the cold metal cuff that know held his wrist immobile to follow the large thick chain to the bedpost. Elrond could not believe this! He was being chained to the bed but he could do little but protest as his right wrist was attached to the opposite side of the bed. The same was soon done to his ankles as his legs were spread obscenely wide exposing his entrance. Elrond flushed in shame as he heard the other elf's murmurs of approval before he heard the March Warden walk to the other side of the bed to look for something. The sounds of rummaging distracted the younger elf and he was beginning to panic not know what Haldir had planned for him. He knew that Erestor and Glorfindel had done this stuff before but that had only been when he had been up one night with Gil-Galad exploring the last homely house at night. His mind soon wandered back to that night ten years before when he watched in both fascination and horror as his advisor and satchel were together in the throes of passion and pain.

Ten Years Earlier, Rivendell  
The Last Homely House

Elrond and Gil-Galad wander through the dark cool hallways of the last homely house. They were both bored and couldn't sleep having eaten to many sweets that night at dinner. The sugar was not good for helping young lords and kings get some sleep so the pair had decided to go for a nice moon lit walk. The moon shone down on the last homely house as both lord and king walked down the hallways towards the courtyard. The waterfalls could be heard giving off their sweet refreshing lullaby. The soft breeze that blew through the valley was almost heavenly and the two young elves could smelt the scents of the wild flowers that know grew in the private gardens of the lord. Elrond led his best friend and king through the walkways towards the thick rose hedge maze. The scents that assaulted their noses made both elves feel exuberant and joyful as they rushed into the maze like children. Elrond's long ebony hair flew behind him as he joyfully chased his king.

Both king and lord were dressed in their best robes as they had just come out of the banquet in Gil-Galad's honor in his arrival to the valley but both had found the dinner rather dull. They both wanted to go outside and fight with their swords or even go riding but that would have been thought of as improper behavior for nobles to leave before their guests. Elrond's robe was a pale purple with silver lining on the front and down the sides with silver swirls patterns along the whole robe. His hair was adorned with a warrior's braid that was fastened together where the hair joined by a mithril butterfly clip that was a gift from his brother Elros when he left to become mortal. Gil-Galad wore an elegant silver and blue gown with his dark hair done in the same fashion as his herald but he wore a blue clip in his hair and also a woven mithril crownet that glistened upon his head. The two young elves had just entered the darkened sweet smelling maze when they heard what sounded like an elf in pain.

Worried over the welfare of the elf that had let off that distinctive moan, the young pair rushed through the maze as they followed their pointy ears to figure out where the sound came from. They soon found themselves looking into the center of the rose maze gazing at a sight that alarmed the both of them. There in the center of the maze lying chained to the large white wooden bench was Erestor. He was covered in red welts that decorated his pale skin. Standing over him was Glorfindel with a thick black belt in his large hands as he then brought it down on the advisor's bare quivering backside. Erestor moaned again and looked flushed as his thick erection rubbed against he wooden surface. "Ohhhh Yes! Fin! Spank me!" Erestor cried out and continued to moan as pre-cum slipped to the ground as it seeped from the slit of his sex. Glorfindel chuckled and hit him one last time before he dropped the belt and that was when both Elrond and Gil-Galad ran from the maze in both bewilderment and fear. They could hear the sounds of a soft cry of pain and Elrond found himself soon retching on the ground. The sounds of the belt had both excited and repulsed him. He trembled and moaned as he soon realized that he was hard from watching this much to Gil-Galad's amusement.

He began to wonder if he had ever gotten over his excitement of watching an elf being punished even now as he lay on Haldir's bed about to be punished again for a transgression he had unknowingly done. He stiffened when he felt something silk run down the skin of his bare back to rest on his stinging red backside. He grunted in pain as a rough hand grabbed one of his cheeks and painfully pried them apart. He tried not to let any tears slip from his silvery blue eyes as he shut them before opening them once again in alarm when he felt that same silken object being placed over his eyes. He now knew what it was that had caressed his skin so gently. The black silk blindfold was soon secured over his eyes leaving him in a world of midnight black but he tried to wonder what was to happen to him even as he heard the sounds of someone searching once again only to be answered with a small sound of success.

Haldir searched through his wooden chest for the objects he wanted and was pleased when he found them. He soon walked towards his bed with the needed items and placed them on the bed before he walked to the side of the bed to admire the other elf's bare red backside. "Oh my pretty, Celeborn really did a number of your backside didn't?" He said and smirked as he raised his hand up into the air and brought it down harshly on the scarlet skin of Elrond's backside making him whimper as tears soon began to soak the blindfold and whimpers of mercy flooded from his soft lips.

Part Three  
  
The spanking was over before it had really even begun but that was not the end of the elf lord's torment as he felt a cool hand wander along the crease of his buttocks to dip into his recently claimed entrance. Haldir grinned with wicked glee as he parted the other elf's cheeks before he then slid his tongue along the wet flesh. He then pushed the wet pink tongue into the other elf tasting both the elf's blood and his lord's essence. He planned to make the most of his time with Elrond before he was forced to free him.

The young lord moaned in both distress and arousal as he felt the wet object enter his backside. This was not what he would have expected but Haldir was doing something to his anal opening that he was not able to see with his own two silvery blue eyes. He tried to twist around but when he moved even slightly, he was rewarded with a harsh smack. He yelped as his already reddened backside was struck once again. "Did I say you could move?"

"N…No." Elrond answered and then realized he had not called Haldir master but was quick to correct that before Haldir was able to bring his hand down on the exposed rosy flesh. "Master."

The loss of his sight was something he could not take for much longer and it worried him. "Saes..Remove the blindfold as I may see you in all your glory master."

"No." The March Warden replied with a haughty and arrogant tone. He had the lord of Imaldris on his bed naked and a slave to his whim…he had no intention of losing his control now. "I quite like you prone and on my bed as you are my pet."

Elrond struggled as his breath quickened in pace as he struggled once again against the very bonds that held him to the bed. He was helpless and yelped when he felt something wet and solid enter teasing the pink entrance to his body. He tried to see what it was but could not with his sight taken from the game. He groaned and tried to force his lower body up as the object slowly rimmed around his quivering hole. He needed to be taken now and was not below begging for it. "Saes! Master take me."

Haldir chuckled and continued to lap his tongue slowly around the other elf entrance. He would get to what the half elf wanted in time but not right now. He could taste the sweet nectar of the elf's blood but could also taste his lord's bittersweet essence. Both of the tastes mingled cause the March Warden's blood to boil with desire and he was soon panting with delight as he continued to lap at the other elf. Elrond smelt of the gardens of Imaldris and herbs that he was using in his great healing arts. This all combined made this task a complete delight. He was almost ecstatic that Elrond had broken the sacred laws even if he claimed he did not mean to do so. He still had to be punished and he would be soon. His blue eyes sparkled in mirth when he noticed the younger elf's obvious attempts at rubbing his erection against the bedding. He raised he hand and let it come down on the writhing backside with a loud smack.

Elrond stiffened and whimpered when he felt the smack upon his already punished backside. He was getting frustrated and wanted to be allowed to have his completion but it seemed his 'master' would not allow it so he remained still forcing himself to remain still. He licked his suddenly dry lips and took in a deep breath as sweat glistened on his bared back. He groaned once again as Haldir continued to assault on the tight ring of muscle as it quivered almost begging to be impaled on the other's elf sex. "Saes!…Please…I need you now master!"

Haldir continued to lavish the muscled ring with his wet tongue and then sat up slightly in between Elrond's spread legs gazing at the backside that was being offered to him. "All in good time young one. I will not hurt you needlessly." He said almost softly as he got up off the bed to gather some items but came back once he found what was needed. He opened a jar and gathered a blue gel-like substance on his fingers before he once again knelt in between the other's elf's legs. He smirked hearing Elrond let out a soft squeak of shock as the cold gel coated his anus but let out a loud moan as he felt the fingers that soon entered his already claimed ass. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold and let the sensations wash over him. It was not long before Haldir deemed the hole stretched enough for him and stripped himself completely bare of his leather clothes before he began to coat his thick erection. He moaned as his hand continued to bring him the much needed pleasure he so craved but as he felt the urge to climax, the March Warden halted the fisting of his dick and then placed the head against the glistening entrance of the lord's backside. With a grunt, he slid into the younger elf causing him to yelp in pain and pleasure. Elrond closed his eyes behind the blindfold and whimpered as Haldir began to move against him causing the dark-haired elf to hit his head slightly on the headboard. "You are mine for now Elrond…Submit!" Haldir's elegant voice melted into Elrond's hearing as he was thrust into time and time again as he was impaled on the other elf. He would not submit, as his pride did not have the desire to do so. He soon was crying out as he was painfully taken but it was not screams of pain but rather screams of pleasure mixed with it.

Part Four

The night's air blew over the two exhausted elves as they slept in the dark Talan. The air smelt of sex, blood, and sweet petals of Lilac. The wind seemed to lightly brush over the pale skin as she observed her new playground. The floor was littered with strips of clothing, feathers, and various shapes objects. Some were black and covered in what appeared to be blood but upon close inspection of both of the elves, she noticed that both seemed to be content. One had silvery blonde hair and was well built. He was covered in muscle and pale silken skin while the other was dark-haired but was also well built. This dark-haired one had various marks on his skin that were now fading and also had some blood in between his legs. She smiled and danced lightly over this beautiful elf with light feet as she smoothed herself down his backside. She halted when she heard a soft sigh of contentment come from that elf's soft lips and giggled musically as she continued to play with this elf.

Feeling bold, the silvery wind floated down in between the smooth globes of flesh on his backside and took a close peek at the dark crevice. This one was slightly red down there and it seemed to look quite painful, as he had been stretched slightly. She then looked up and noticed that he was bound on the bed. Hmm this one was the submissive one it seemed but he truly was a gift from the great Valar. She then flitted over the other sleeping elf and danced across his skin happily. Oh Yes! He was just as enchanting and she slowly explored their skin but as she saw the glow of her sister the sun, she floated up to hide in a corner and watched as her golden glow floated over their skin.

Elrond turned his face away from the open window as the golden sun floated over his sleeping face. His naked skin was being warmed with liquid gold and his long ebony locks framed his lovely elven face as he squirmed slightly. He was still bound but did not mind as much now but his muscles ached to be used. He cleared his silvery blue eyes and looked at the other elf that lay next to him. He sighed and remembered the night before with Haldir plunging into his hidden depths. He shivered and then looked around the room. They had made quite a mess and nearly giggled at the fallen feathers….now Haldir would have to get a new pillow. He sighed and remembered the night that led to their wild sex but his aching backside would not let him forget it.

Haldir had been in a sweet and erotic dream as his blue eyes cleared to look at the silvery blue ones of his newest lover. He smiled at the half elf and yawned stretching like an exotic wild cat on all fours. He felt wonderful but as he looked around his Talan, he groaned. It was a horrible mess with feathers floating all over the room and his toys all scattered around. He blinked and got up from the bed to get a bowl full of warm water and a soft cloth. He soon returned from his quest and sat back down to gently caress Elrond with the warm water. It would not do to have the half elf riding from Lorien covering in his own blood. Ai! He thought in anguish that his lover would leave him so soon but he was needed in Imadris considering he was their lord. He smiled softly as he dipped the soft white cloth into the water and began to clean the elf's backside.

Elrond sighed as the warm water trickled down in the crevice of his backside and shivered with need once again. "Oh Master….Please?" He whispered with a soft quivering voice as he attempted to arch up into the soft caresses.

"Please what?" Haldir whispered back as he bent down to nibble on the other elf's pointed ear causing Elrond to groan and buck against the bedding. It amused the March Warden to see the elf lord writhing on his bed like this but it also excited him. He slowly finished cleaning the other elf before he untied the bonds that had held him captive. Before Elrond could get up off the bed however, Haldir gently placed a hand on his lower back and then rapidly turned him over onto his back. Elrond watched the other elf with curiosity and need as his breaths came out in soft sweet pants. His elf-hood was already rising up towards Haldir's mouth as the guardian moved down on the bed grinning wickedly. He lowered his head with his soft hair caressing Elrond's shaft before he took the elf lord's desire into his mouth.

Elrond bucked up in complete surprise as being engulfed in the other elf's mouth. "Ai!" He had been taken this way only once before by the lady but gods this was different. A male knew how to make another cry out in need and now he truly knew why Erestor and Glorfindel continued to bring each other such pleasure. He loved what this elf was doing to him and tore the bedding from the large bed as he forcefully thrust himself even further down Haldir's throat. It was not long after he felt the impending pleasure as his seed flooded forward down Haldir's swallowing throat. Haldir pulled away slowly and then got up off the bed before grabbing Elrond's clothing and throwing them at him. "Get dressed. You will be leaving soon Elrond."

Elrond caught his clothes and looked up at Haldir with confusion. "After all this….you do not wish me to remain with you longer?"

Haldir looked out the window and sighed sadly as he felt silver tears well up in his blue eyes. "Yes I do Elrond but your people need you as Lorien depends upon me." He turned to gaze at the half-elven lord of Imaldris as the tears slowly danced down his pale cheeks bringing the other elf to him with a love in his eyes. "I know Haldir…I know." He whispered as he slowly brushed the tears away with his delicate fingers. He then moved forward and wrapped his arms around Haldir's naked waist. "I will return to you whenever I can Haldir."

Haldir smiled sadly and then brushed his lips against Elrond's before thrusting his wet tongue into the inviting mouth. The kiss was slowly but passionate as both elves fought for dominance and knew that this could be their last kiss for some time. When they pulled away to gaze into each other's eyes, Haldir noticed that Elrond's eyes also held tears but the elder elf kissed his tears away. "Do you promise?"

"Aye. I do Haldir. I will return to Lorien in time but the threat of darkness calls me away from your arms."

"Then I shall wait for you, my sweet pool of light." Haldir whispered and let Elrond walk from his arms and his Talan. He let his tears fall as he watched his lover walk from his life forever. His entire body shook with sobs even though he would be there to say goodbye one last time but it still broke his heart into two pieces, as he knew that Elrond might forget his promise to him. He walked from the window and soon began to sob openly on his bed. Duty seemed to always pull him away from those he loved but this time it hurt even more than losing his parents. He loved Elrond and it took a night a dark passion to bring those emotions to the surface.

Part Five  
  
The lord of Imadris looked back at the elves from Lothlorien as he mounted his black stallion. His heart was heavy but he smiled when his silvery blue eyes met the midnight ones of the March Warden. They had shared a deep and enchanting kiss before he had been told by his king Gil-Galad that they needed to leave for Imaldris before it got dark. His lips still tingled with the sensations of their sweet kiss. He had whispered vows of love to Haldir and promises of his return. He then grabbed the reigns of his horse and rode from his lover's sight as they slowly made their way out of the silver woods knowing that darkness would soon threatened what they all held dear to their hearts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The ride had been long and uneventful but for the lord of Imaldris, it was also one of sorrow and heartache. He missed Haldir and it had been months since their last kiss but he was also pleased to see the gates of Rivendell as they rode into the valley. The elves all seemed pleased to be home but as the gates closed and slipped off his horse, he was grabbed with a hand clamped over his mouth to prevent him from crying out. He struggled in fear as he was dragged into the dark shadows of the stables before he was tossed onto the soft hay of the stall. He tried to turn around but before he could do so, he felt his arms being pulled back and cold mithril bindings clamp down on his wrists. He was helpless and moved to scream but a silken scarf was placed in between his teeth effectively gagging him as another blinded his sight with a soft black one. He whimpered and knew there had to be more than one assailant. He could feel the hot breath on his ear making him shiver in both fear and pleasure. "So. You enjoy spying on other elves…do you my lord?" The soft elegant voice said while another elf giggled but with a quick shushing noise, the giggling stopped. To his horror, Elrond knew that voice and those giggles but it couldn't be and how in Arda did they find out about his nightly activities!

By the Valar was he in trouble now!

The End


End file.
